


75th Reaping Day

by Plumetta



Series: Breakfast with Peeta [6]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my AU where the Capitol allowed the two Victors to be crowned.  There were no berries in the finale, therefore no Revolution.  The Games continue and Katniss and Peeta get married  because it's expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	75th Reaping Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch leaped when he heard the banging of pots and pans. His eyes focused on Peeta and he said.

“Relax Kid. I asked you to wake me up early but the sun’s barely up.

“Katniss came back from the woods this morning and she says she’s not going…..she’s not going to the Reaping.

Haymitch sighed. He’d heard about this from other Victors. Sometimes a Mentor has a panic attack and doesn’t want to go. When there are enough Victors they cover and just make them come for the Games but Katniss had to mentor this year. Snow had commanded it.

“Did you leave her alone? Haymitch snapped. Katniss had too many places to hide.

“No. Her mother and sister are with her. She gave her mother the turkey to cook for supper.

Haymitch went over to the Everdeen house. Katniss and Peeta had their wedding last week but she spent her days with her family and only slept in Peeta’s house. The Capitol was still deciding if she’d be allowed to keep her family in her house. She was a Victor and entitled to her own house but she should live with her Victor husband. It was all too complicated to deal with right now.

Haymitch walked into the kitchen where Katniss was sipping some mint tea. 

“Haymitch do you want some tea? Katniss asked sweetly. “Mom can make some coffee.

“Maybe later Sweetheart. You know we have a big day today.

Katniss frowned. “Peeta is going to the Capitol. So are you. I’m staying here.

Haymitch moved towards her slowly as if approaching a wild animal. “Sweetheart you’re going to come with us. We talked about this last night. You and Peeta will Mentor and I’ll do Quell interviews.

Katniss covered her ears. “No…No. The two of you Mentor. I’ll do interviews.

Haymitch took her hand. “Sweetheart, the interviews are about my Games. You’ve never even seen them so you’ll help Peeta in the Mentor Center.

Katniss shook her head. ‘I can’t do that. I’m not going. I’m a Victor. They can’t make me do that.

Calla spoke. “Can anything be done? That girl from Four never has to Mentor can’t she be excused?

Haymitch glared at Mrs. Everdeen. “There are enough Victors from Four to cover. He motioned towards Peeta. Maybe he could be excused if he was in a coma. Katniss, they would wheel her in on her death bed. She’s supposed to mentor the girl.

“I’m not going. Katniss said firmly. “I just got married. I can’t…..do Hunger Games right now. Let them reschedule.

Peeta looked terrified that Katniss had lost her mind. He saw Haymitch hand a vial to Calla. Calla shook her head but Haymitch whispered something to her and she reached for a needle.

Haymitch sat next to Katniss and put his arms around her. “Okay Sweetheart, I’ll get Effie to call the Gamesmakers and tell them that you can’t come to work this year.

Katniss put her head on his chest like a child. “Good. I’ll go next year. I promise.

Calla put the needle in her daughter’s arm. Katniss said. “Hey, what’s that? Haymitch had his arms around her so she couldn’t move.

Calla frowned when she removed the needle. “You can get addicted to that stuff.”

“You can but she can’t get it here in 12. 

“Where did you get it? Peeta asked.

“Beetee. He has trouble getting Wiress to the podium and Finnick needs to use it on Annie the whole time she’s in the Capitol. She’s just susceptible to suggestion. Haymitch turned to her. “Katniss, you’re going to go upstairs take a bath and change into the dress that Effie sent. After you’re ready you will sit quietly on the couch until the Peacekeepers come to take us to the Town Square.

Katniss obediently stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Calla was furious. “How could you make me do that? She’ll never trust me again.

Peeta asked. “How long will it last?

“Twelve to twenty-four hours. Hopefully we won’t have to give her another shot. Calla, would you like to see Primrose dead? Executed by Peacekeepers or worse. Because that’s what will happen if Katniss doesn’t go to the Capitol. I’m going to tell her that when it starts to wear off. I’m going to tell her that her mother and sister will be raped and murdered if she doesn’t obey. 

The Peacekeepers came early afternoon to escort the three Victors in town for the Reaping. They sat in the seats of honor. Katniss in between Peeta and Haymitch.

Effie reminded everyone that this was a Quarter Quell and since Twelve was an even district only even aged Tributes would be eligible this year. She would open the envelope that said which age would be selected. She broke the seal and her voice cracked a little when she said. “12 year olds. District 12 will send 12 year olds into the Quarter Quell. Haymitch kept his face emotionless, Peeta gasped and Katniss just stared blankly into space.

Effie called the girl. A cute little blonde thing from town. Haymitch wasn’t sure she’d live to get to the arena, a sharp wind would take her out. Then they called the boy’s name. “Rory Hawthorne.”

Katniss blinked in recognition. Gale screamed from the adults section. “That’s not right! He’s thirteen. His birthday is today. He’s thirteen.

Effie turned and looked at Haymitch as if to say “Should I get involved? He shook his head. The Mayor said. “What time was he born?”

Gale’s face fell. His brother was born at 11:30 at night. He was still technically 12. The Peacekeepers had checked the boy’s records and said. “He’s not thirteen yet. Tough break.

Peeta was grateful that Katniss was too out of it to react.

Gale tried to talk to Katniss in the Justice building but was furious when he realized she was drugged.

“What did you do to her? He yelled at Peeta.

“I didn’t do anything. He said, refusing to engage in a fight.

Haymitch answered. “She did it to herself. Like I drink, she can’t take the heat so she checked out of the kitchen.

“How is she going to help my brother? Gale yelled. Haymitch said. “She’s not. He pointed at Peeta. “He will so don’t leave here on his bad side or he’ll take it out on the boy. You saw Peeta had bruises on his face last year. That didn’t happen from mixing it up with tributes. It happened because of an angry Mentor. Your baby brother could start out with a broken arm if you keep annoying us.

Gale was furious but backed off. Peeta waited until he left and then said. “Why did you say that? I’d never….

“He was going to take a swing at either you or me. Haymitch said. “We leave in half an hour. He’d be shot for assaulting a Victor. It wouldn’t be our Peacekeepers but the ones that came from the Capitol with Effie. They would have to take care of business.

Peeta realized he still had a lot to learn.

They went on the train and Haymitch and Peeta talked to the kids. Rory asked about Katniss.

“She’s sick. Peeta said. “We’ll get her some medicine when we get to the Capitol.

Haymitch spent most of the time watching Katniss and when the drugs wore off and he told her who was reaped. Her heart was broken but the fear of what would happen to her own family kept her in line.

The next morning Katniss and Haymitch went into the Dining Car and they saw Peeta was there with both kids having breakfast.

‘No, that’s how you get killed. “You can’t have a fire at night unless you find a cave or you’re with the Careers. Now I think you should spend a lot of time at the camouflage station and the edible plants.

“I know what’s safe to eat. Rory said.

Peeta nodded. “You know what to eat in 12 and that’s real good but different districts have different things. Remember last year when Katniss was aligned with Rue. Rue had some berries that looked a little like the Nightlock that I picked by accident that killed the girl from Five. It’s really important to be able to recognize safe food.

The girl asked. “You ran out without getting anything but Katniss went for a backpack. What should we do?

He frowned. Anything he told these kids could get them killed. “If something is really close….grab it. I didn’t need anything because I was aligned with District 1 & 2

Katniss and Haymitch exchanged looks. These kids would probably die because they were so young but Peeta was going to be an incredible Mentor.


End file.
